


Nights

by KINGDAIKI



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki is great at motivating people, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, I tried to think like him im not sure if it worked, Momoi Satsuki being relatable, Momoi Satsuki studying for exams, Momoi Satsuki vs Chemistry, POV Aomine Daiki, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGDAIKI/pseuds/KINGDAIKI
Summary: Daiki and Satsuki used to have the time of their lives with their usual sleepovers on nights like this. Tonight, however, it was different. It’s okay, though. He can live with that.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally decided to post my AoMomo oneshots individually instead of compiling them in a single fic so it is! I will no longer be updating Heart and Soul from here on, I guess.
> 
> Self-indulgent AoMomo that I wrote on twitter when I was having a breakdown during our examination week so yes this is basically me projecting myself onto Momoi Satsuki, the actual love of my life, because I, too, want my very own Aomine Daiki that would be there for me in times of academic distress.  
> or something along those lines.
> 
> Enjoy!

Satsuki is staying over at his place tonight. 

Momoi-ojisan and Momoi-obasan were away on a cruise for the weekend— he faintly overheard his childhood best friend telling his mom that it was for their annual anniversary trip— so his parents, who loved her like she was their own, naturally took her in. 

He and Satsuki were lounging about in the living room, nothing out of the usual for them, when his mother came home and smothered her with affection and _“how have you been, Sa-chan?”_ as soon as she saw her. His pink-haired friend took all this in stride, as she always did, and something at the back of his mind was telling him that she greatly enjoyed the way his _own_ mother, the very same overbearing woman that birthed him, approached _her_ before _him_ inside his very own home. She was an asshole like that, not that anyone believed him when he tried telling them of Satsuki’s true nature.

A few more minutes of small talk and meaningless chatter about school and, at one point, Touou’s basketball team, his mom had asked about her parents which led to her spilling the beans that the very reason she was hanging around him— more like _distracting_ him and _preventing_ him from taking his well-deserved naps— was because she was currently alone in that modest-sized house of theirs. His dramatic mother gasped and quickly ushered her to go get a bag of things she would need to stay the night and be back in time for dinner. 

_“Why settle for microwavable food at home, alone, if I may add, when you can always join us, Sa-chan? We love having you here, sweetheart. Please, by all means, stay the night. I’m sure Daiki would like that, as well.”_ His mother had said then, looked at him pointedly and even attempted to rope him into accompanying the girl but, thankfully, _“Her house is literally right across the street, Ma”_ was enough for Satsuki to get the message that he was _not_ planning on moving from this very comfortable couch anytime soon. She giggled and assured the Aomine matriarch that _“It’s okay, obasan! I’ll only take a few minutes,”_ before making her way towards the door and playfully sticking her tongue out at him. He was about to roll his eyes at her usual childishness, but held himself back when he saw the disappointed look (' _What the hell, I didn’t do anything!')_ his mother gave him.

Daiki didn’t mind the situation at all— he welcomed it, actually, his mother always, _always_ , cooked the most delicious food whenever Satsuki, or hell, the entire Momoi household, was coming over, for some reason— and things have always been like this ever since they were kids. 

* * *

Even he has had his own fair share of nights at the Momoi household— nights in which they would usually stay up watching those stupid romantic dramas that she loved so much and would, most of the time, end up crying over. These are also the very same ones that he never truly understood because he would be too busy asking stupid questions like _"I_ _f he really loved her, then why would he allow her to go out with somebody else like that? That’s stupid. Satsuki, would you do that? You wouldn’t, I’m sure."_ , which would eventually end up in her, very much annoyed, silencing him and advising him, with an all-too-sweet smile, to just keep watching and wait for the _magic_ to happen. She was such a hopeless romantic that it was almost funny.

If she was feeling particularly generous, there were nights in which Satsuki would humor him and they would put on a horror movie. She liked to act tough in the first 30 minutes and would sit as far away from him as possible— in a futile attempt to defend her popcorn from the blackhole he liked to call a stomach— but would slowly inch closer to him as the movie progresses. This very own idiocy of theirs— just him, really, she just went along with it, as usual— would, most of the time, result in the two of them sleeping in the same bed with the lights wide open and neither of them getting even a wink of sleep. It was their own little secret. 

And it _better_ be, because his _well-kept_ reputation would be screwed.

His reputation that, as Satsuki liked to remind him _every single time,_ he only had inside the court, ever since he came out of his shell after their first year. Outside of it, according to her, the intimidating vibe he used to give off was long gone and the people at Touou now see him in the same light as everyone did back at _Teikou_ — the rowdy guy who was too freakishly good at basketball but sucked at everything else, including making it on time to his own classes— so _“really, Dai-chan, you don’t have to worry about ruining whatever reputation you think you have”_ . However, interestingly enough, he also, _apparently_ , had a fan club _for some reason_ that Satsuki would always ramble about, _over and over_ , and how it _'"literally makes no sense'"_ and _“what do they even see in you, sheesh!”_. She liked to deflate his ego like that, but would call herself his number one supporter. He was starting to doubt that, actually.

  
  


It was alright, though, since she is good company. She always is, and he also knows that everything she says and does to him is all in good spirit. Being mean to each other was sort of their thing, he thinks.

 _And_ , for what it was worth, even if their relationship is built on petty arguments,—and the occasional big ones that would stretch on for days— counting favors,— _‘I bought you_ **_five_ ** _sports drinks today, Dai-chan, so it’s only fair that you repay me by going with me to the mall today and carrying my bags!’_ — and the like, he still wouldn’t trade her, nor their friendship, for anything. 

After all, he wouldn’t have stuck around her like glue and lived every single day since childhood with her if he didn’t genuinely like her and appreciate her existence, even if their parents were good friends as well. He didn’t tell her this often but, what the hell, that woman knew him so well that he was starting to think she knew him better than he knew himself. He’s even caught her taking advantage of his soft spot for her a couple of times already, that cunning girl.

Well, at least _he_ wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. He always hoped it was the same for her,—he was painfully aware of how much of a handful he could be— but given that she hadn’t abandoned his ass yet even after all the bullshit that he had, admittedly and embarrassingly, put her through, he would say that their friendship was still fine. Thank _Kami-sama_.

* * *

  
  


All in all, they always had fun with their usual sleepovers on nights like this, if he did say so himself.

Tonight, however, he was every bit sure that it was going to be different since tomorrow is the third, and final, day of their final examinations at Touou. Not that he cared, no. He never really did. He had already scanned his— copies of _Ryo’s_ — notes awhile ago before Satsuki even arrived and, albeit so quick that he wasn’t even sure if he _actually_ absorbed anything, decided that he was already done for the night. All he needed to do was pass and pass, though _barely_ , was what he did every single time. 

He was in Touou— hell, they _needed_ him in Touou, seeing as they, quite literally, _personally_ , sought him out in Teikou just to get him to study _here_ — to play _basketball_ , —not to beat nerds in quiz bees, or become student body president, or _something._ Whatever it was, if it isn’t basketball nor related to it, they didn’t _need_ him for it and had another person suited to do it— so it’s not like he _needed_ to put in much effort for that kind of thing. As long as he passed, played _kickass_ basketball, won awards, competitions, and tournaments for their school, all the while looking _incredibly badass_ the entire time he was doing it, he’s good.

Satsuki, on the other hand, takes these exams seriously, just like the huge, closet _nerd_ that she was, and is exactly the type of person that would lose sleep over something as _trivial_ as final exams— at least, in _his_ eyes. He knew that she would like to be left alone to her own devices tonight, as she usually did whenever she was analyzing important data, so he made his way to his room immediately after dinner, just so he wouldn’t be tempted into getting her to do whatever stupid shit he would suddenly think of and keep her away from studying her ass off. She would _totally_ blame him if her grades were any less than perfect by her standards, not that she ever got a grade lower than a B in her entire life, and he didn’t need that on his hands right now.

After hours of playing this game on his phone, and eventually pestering _Tetsu_ and even _Kise_ , that dumbass, via text message, when he got bored of doing that, he made his way downstairs. He was just about to grab a glass of water and go back up to finally get some sleep, when he spots her sitting, back hunched, at their dining table. Her notes were scattered everywhere across the surface and she had coffee beside her.

The very image of a normal, diligent student whenever it was examination period.

 _“Yikes”_ , he internally cringed. He can’t even imagine a time wherein _he_ would be the one in that same position. He sincerely _hoped_ that time wouldn’t come. He was dreading it, and he was _not_ one to fear things and admit them out in the open, except for _ghosts_ , _maybe_ , but that was a different story.

Her hair is tied up in the messiest bun he’s ever seen, with only a pencil to keep it in place, and, from his position, he sees that she’s cupping her cheek with her open palm, looking every bit focused as she highlights what seems to be important bits of information with her free hand. He had half a mind to pinch her and scare the shit out of her for his own shits and giggles but decides against it, sparing her for once. Which was a waste, really, as Satsuki lets out the most satisfying screams whenever he pranks her.

He doesn’t bother to lighten his footsteps so when she hears him descend down the stairs, she turns around in her seat to greet him. She gives him a tired smile. 

“Which subject?” He asks her as he opens the fridge, just to make conversation, and he took pity on the way she gave him one of the deepest sighs he has _ever_ heard in reply.

“Chemistry,” She groans, leaning back into her chair. She decides that this would probably be the most perfect time to take a short break and takes a sip from her long-forgotten mug of coffee. “Coach Harasawa* gives the hardest exams every year, so I always study for it the longest.” she pouted then and there, allowing herself a moment of weakness in his company, before continuing her short rant, “I’m done with everything else, but his class is going to be the end of me, Dai-chan, I swear!”

Daiki placed his glass on the table, far away from her messy study sheets, just in case, and picked up a page from her notes. His sharp eyes quickly scanned the numerous hexagons that were drawn there and he squints in combined annoyance and confusion. 

“.... What the fuck” he says, finally, which earns him a tired giggle from his best friend “How does the coach know both basketball and this stuff? Seriously, Satsuki, I’ve been telling you _all these years_ , that he’s one messed up dude.”

“Not everyone’s a basketball idiot like you, you know,” She sighs, smiling at his betrayed expression. “I need to get a high mark on this so I can get into the university that I want, but I don’t know anymore, Dai-chan,” she whines and when he decided that the information written on the piece of paper he was currently holding wouldn’t help him, not even in the least, in the near future, which only involved basketball, basketball and _more basketball_ , he placed it back on her pile of notes.

“You’ll ace that because it’s you, _Satsuki_ ” he shrugs, never really one for comforting words and she should _know_ that, but he just thought she looked like she needed it, “as if someone who’s as much of a closet nerd as you are would fail a subject as _stupid_ as Chemistry.”

She giggles then, her mood now a hundred times lighter. He was just so carefree in everything that he did that it was hard _not_ to feel relieved by this odd air of security that he always had around himself. Whenever he said something like that to her, it always gave her the positive feeling that everything was going to be alright. 

“I’m his favorite in my class anyway, so if all else fails...” she trails off, smirking

“...Just suck up to him” he finishes, cracking a cocky grin of his own before steeling it back into a serious expression, as if he were a father lecturing his child. “but that won’t happen, because you’ll still get that A for sure.” Satsuki laughed and gave him a mock-salute.

“Anyways,” He says as he makes himself comfortable in the chair beside her, before pulling out his phone and setting it on mute, for good measure. “just go and finish up, already.”

She turns to stare at him, tilting her head with an expression that showed every bit of the surprise that she was feeling “You’re staying?”

“Yeah” he shrugs, as if it weren’t such a big deal, before adding “it’s dark here and I _know_ you hate being alone in the dark, _Satsuki_.”

She smiles to herself, biting the inside of her cheek so he doesn’t tease her about it before turning her gaze back to her notes. “Thank you, _Dai-chan_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He dismisses her, avoiding her gaze and rubbing the back of his head, an unconscious gesture that he usually did whenever he was embarrassed. She had to actually make an effort to hold back her laugh. “Now don’t keep me up too late. I’m sleepy. A growing man needs his sleep, Satsuki.” he grumbles in a soft voice, busying himself with his phone once more.

“Yup~” she replies in a singsong voice, resuming her review while twirling her pen in between her fingers.

She wouldn’t trade nights like this, nor their friendship, for anything. 

She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] - Katsunori Harasawa, aside from being the basketball team's coach, also teaches Chemistry at Touou! It's canon and I love it so much.
> 
> Comments are more than welcome. Feel free to leave some if you have any! :)


End file.
